Trapped Far, Far Away From Home
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: Elizabeth went off-world for her first time. Something happens to them. John, the second in command went to help him along with his team except Teyla. Dr. Keller joins them. What could happen in this tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

**Rating: k+**

**Spoilers: All seasons of Atlantis.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stargate Atlantis.**

**Summary: Elizabeth went off-world for her first time. Something happens to them. John, the second in command went to help him along with his team except Teyla. Dr. Keller joins them. What could happen in this tragedy.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Reality where Elizabeth is still leader but sadly, Dr. Beckett is still dead. Jennifer is in it to replace him. It's her first time going off-world in this reality (other than to Earth to Atlantis). Pairings are Jennifer/Rodney and John/Elizabeth.**

* * *

Elizabeth was working in her office and saw something that interested her. There was a gate address that none of the teams gone on yet. It was interesting because she hasn't gone off-world yet. **I want to go off-world for my first time to this planet. **The description is that it's a forest planet with no settlements on it. **Sounds like a camping trip to me. **She called to Chuck. "Can you call up Major Loren's team?"

"Yes Mame." Chuck responded. He pressed the microphone on the P.A system. "Major Lorne and team, can you come up to the..."

"Meeting room." Dr. Weir told.

"Meeting room at..." Chuck trailed off.

"Now." Elizabeth concerned.

"Right now please. Major Lorne and team." Chuck ended.

"Sure thing." The team said together. They all went directly to the meeting room.

"What is this all about Mame?" Evan asked.

"I want to go off-world to M3G-226." Elizabeth demanded determinately. "I want your team to come with me because I want Sheppard's team to stay here and watch the base while I'm gone."

"Yes Mame." Loren replied. "When will this be at?"

"In three hours. You may go." The leader told.

"Okay Dr. Weir. Let's go guys." Loren directed."

"Yes sir." His team said except him. The team left the meeting room. Elizabeth decided to stay there for a minute. **Let me go tell John of the news.** Elizabeth walked out of the meeting room.

"Chuck I need you to call Sheppard to my office now please." Dr. Weir told.

Chuck answered. "Yes Mame." He turned on the microphone on the P.A system. "Sheppard, come down to Dr. Weir's Office now please. Sheppard." John came to her office.

"What is it?" John wondered.

"I'm going off-world so I need you to watch the base." Elizabeth explained.

John responded. "Sure thing."

"I can't really say thanks because you would have had to anyways. But anyways, thanks." Dr. Weir said thankfully.

"No problem."John said and walked out of her office.

**Looks like I'm just waiting.** Elizabeth thought.

* * *

**5 hours later...**

Loren's team is all ready at the Stargate. Elizabeth is too. She yelled. "Chuck, dial the gate."

"Yes Mame."Chuck answered.. Chuck started dialing the gate.

"Are you nervous Dr. Weir?" Lorne asked Elizabeth.

"Yes and no." Replied Dr. Weir.

"Why is that?" Evan asked.

"No because I know how it feels to walk through the Stargate and yes because I'm afraid that the Wraith will shoot at us and kill us." Elizabeth explained.

"But there's no settlements, no nothing." Lorne told.

The leader answered. "That we know of."

Just then, Chuck yelled. "The gate locked on to M3G-226." The Stargate bubble went out and then back in.

"Let's go team." Elizabeth said politely.

"Yes Mame." The team answered. They walked through the Stargate waiting for what is there and what is not.

* * *

**Done Chapter 1. Don't know how long it's going to be, but at least 10 chapters I hope. Have fun reading the boring chapter. Just wait, the action is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped Far, Far Away From Home Chapter 2**

**Rating: k+**

**Spoilers: Same as last chapter.**

**Disclaimers: Same as last chapter.**

**Summary: Same as last chapter.**

**A/N: This is the second chapter. Don't know how you liked the first but I hope you enjoy. Sorry for not working on it for a week or two and not publishing it. I was working on some of my other stories.  
**

* * *

**M3G-226**

The area was a deciduous forest. The ground is covered in wood chips and leaves. Major Lorne's team and Elizabeth arrived. "Scan the perimeter." Lorne demanded.

"Yes sir." The soldiers answered. They looked around the area. Nothing. No wraith no Gen'ii nothing.

"The area is clear Mame." Lorne's team said all at once.

"Thank you for the report." Elizabeth said sarcastically. **I have eyes you know right? **She thought.

"Your welcome Mame." They answered.

"Now let's go find a place to set up camp." Elizabeth demanded.

"Right away." The team led her around the forest.

**Man, how are we suppose to camp here if there is no good ground to go on? **Elizabeth thought. The group kept walking up from the Stargate.

* * *

**Wraith Ship Above The Planet**

The wraith are talking to each other. One random wraith said quickly. "We have humans on the planet. Five. We don't know who they are but they're there."

"Okay. Sent out three darts to the planet to capture them." The boss wraith who isn't the queen demanded.

The random wraith replied. "Right away." The wraith communicated with the brain communication. The three wraith went to the bay and hopped into their darts. They're ready to capture their target.

* * *

**M3G-226**

The team and Weir walked around the forest. Finally finding a clear spot in the forest. That clear spot they found had grass at the bottom because there were no leafs and woodchips to fall down from trees. They stopped for a break. Elizabeth looked around the new area. "I think this is a good spot to set up camp." Elizabeth stated. Everyone started to take off their bags but suddenly, they heard a noise of a dart. They quickly put on they're bags back on. "Run!" She yelled. The team darted in same direction but they we're too slow. The dart used the scanner pick up thing and caught all five members.

* * *

**The Wraith Ship Above The Planet**

The wraith got a message from the dart. The boss on the ship who isn't the queen demanded. "Come back to the ship right away."

* * *

**M3G-226**

The dart started moving east to the wraith ship by staying close to the planet. Some minutes later, the ship started to malfunction. The pilot tried to fix it but the glitch didn't get fixed. The ship started to crash into land. The dart was about 20m off the ground. The glitch caused the scanner to release its prisoners. It released Dr. Weir and Stevens landed first. Elizabeth in a tree and Stevens on a tree. Major Lorne and the rest on his team a minute later when they we're 10m off the ground. They are lost. Since they don't know where they are on the planet, they are also trapped.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll try to publish more chapters soon. I search up Stevens was 2IC of Lorne's team in season one. i don't know if he was in season 4 but i just said he was because it's an AU.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped Far, Far Away**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating:K+**

**Disclaimers: None.**

**Summary: On first chapter.**

**A/N: Sorry for not publishing a new chapter sooner. Have fun reading this chapter.**

* * *

**M3G-226**

**Elizabeth and Stevens**

Elizabeth was in the leafs of the pine tree thing. It had the needles but had flowers growing on the ends. She snapped the twigs of the tree so it would release her. She fell out of the tree. Stevens was on top of a branch with his back on the tree. He felt his back. It was gushing blood. "Can you help me down doctor? I think my back might be broken." He yelled.

**Great, I need to some how get a guy with a broken back down from a tree**. Elizabeth looked around gingerly to see if any enemies are in the area. It was a good sign that there was none. She also looked around for something to bring Stevens down. She found some sticks and a rope from her bag. She ran towards the sticks in the forest and brought the rope with her. Elizabeth quickly tied pieces of wood together with the rope to use as a board. She walked with the board to her bag and pulled out a medicine kit. Elizabeth quickly opened it and grabbed some painkillers from it and climbed the tree.

"Here. Have some." Weir said while giving the painkillers to Stevens.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Can you give me your bag?" She asked.

"Yes Mame." Stevens responded. He is laying down but got up slowly and barely able to take off the backpack. He handed the bag to her.

"Thanks." She said. Dr. Weir grabbed the rope out of the second bag and used that as a pulley system. She wrapped the board and made a slip knot in the middle of the rope. She used the remaining of the rope to make the pulley system with the next branch above them and holding the end of the rope so she can move the pulley system. "Ready?" He nodded. "Okay, I'm going to push you off this branch and you just need to lie there. Don't be afraid. I'll do everything in my power to help you." He nodded. She pushed him into the air beside the tree where he was when he crashed. Elizabeth gently lowered him down towards the ground. Her feet had a firm grasp on the tree. The military officer made it down safely and once he made it down, she released the rope. Climbed back down to see him. "Are you okay?"

"My back is hurting but from that tree to ground thing, I'm fine." He nodded. Stevens looked at her hands. "But your hands aren't you should fix them."

She shook her head. "I need to help your back a bit before Jennifer comes." He nodded in approval.

* * *

**The Rest Of Major Lorne's Team**

They landed in water about 50m from shore. The good thing was it was deep water. They swan to shore. "Is everyone okay?" The major asked while treading water. He nodded their heads and were also treading water. "Let's swim back to shore." They made it to shore 3min later. The team looked around to secure the area. All they saw was a beach shoreline, a forest behind it and what appeared to look like is a mountain. Let's set up camp here boys."

"Yes sir." They all said at once. They grabbed what was from their bags and started to make camp.

* * *

**Elizabeth and Stevens**

The doctor treated the wound as well as she could with the limited knowledge she knew on the subject. "I'm going to make a camp. You stay put." Elizabeth told. He tried to get up even after of what she said. "I said, don't move." She demanded. Stevens sat put. Elizabeth untied the rope from the wood and used the first rope for making camp and the second for the tree to hang food so other animals can't get it or she can sleep there or hunt food without falling out for the last two reasons. She climbed the tree and left the second rope hanging there. Elizabeth climbed down and made a lean-to shelter. "What else do we have in this bag?" She asked herself. Dr. Weir opened the bag. She found some cereal bars, her clothes, a hairbrush, a knife, and her tent. **Why did I spend all that effort when I brought a tent?** She thought. The brunette set up the tent. Grabbed the tent from Stevens bag and set that up too. "I made your tent so I'll bring you to your tent and you can rest. She was about to grab the board but she remembered. **I took apart the board.** She climbed back up the tree to grab the rope there and made the board with the lean-to materials. "I'm going to move you on to the board. Ready?" Elizabeth asked.

He answered. "Yes Mame." She lifted his legs slowly and placed them on the board. The leader walked to face his head and lifted his body and head to the board. She carried-dragged him to his tent and placed him inside. Elizabeth ran outside and grabbed his sleeping bag. Placed the bag right beside him and took him off the board and on to the sleeping bag.

"Now you have a rest." She said quietly. He closed his eyes and Elizabeth exited the tent and zipped it up. Untied the board a second time and hang the rope back on the tree. **I think I will have a rest to.** Elizabeth climbed down the tree and went into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcome and wait until next time. I made it that Elizabeth can climb trees. Also if you're wondering why Elizabeth and Stevens can't see the mountain because the trees are blocking their view. If you didn't really like me doing more Elizabeth than Lorne in this chapter, let me know.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped **

**Chapter 4**

**Spoilers: A part from Sunday but that's pretty much it.**

**Rating:K+**

**Disclaimers: None**

**A/N: I hope I can start the romance soon. Like next chapter. Enjoy!**

**A/A/N: There is violence in this chapter. You are warned.**

* * *

**The Rest Of Major Lorne's Team**

They have their camp all set. One of the team members made a fire to warm them while the others made fishing rods and started to try to catch alien fish (maybe trout lol). One of the team members caught a fish. They took off the skin and cooked the fish over the fire.

Major Lorne told. "You should check the area again if there is nocturnal animals. I'll cook the fish."

"Yes sir." They responded. The guy who was cooking the fish, left with the guy who caught the fish. They walked around the area. Evan cooked the fish. The alien was completely cooked. He spread the fish evenly with the men. He started to eat his fish.

**When will Atlantis try to contact us? I know our men can't respond to their messages since we landed in the water. I hope they come soon.** The leader of the team thought..

* * *

**Atlantis**

He was in his room, sitting on his bed. Sheppard thought. **I hope Elizabeth. Evan and his team are okay. I'll make a check up call tomorrow.** He got up and walked to see Rodney.

* * *

**Where Elizabeth and Stevens were.**

Elizabeth got up after a nightmare seeing her face covered in sweat. She dreamed that John left her stranded on this planet and when she finally got back to Atlantis, and he is married to someone else. She looked outside. It was dark out. Dr. Weir climbed back into her sleeping bag and tried to go back asleep.

* * *

**The duo who were securing the area**.

They were walking on the path. They saw a crow like creature in the bushes. They didn't bother them but the bird smiled with its sharp teeth. It had claws on its' front two paws and talons on its' back bird feet. It also had a clubbed tail. Others of the species noticed the raw flesh. It flew silently above the soldiers. Once they were above them, the group of 'birds' dived down towards the soldiers. They didn't notice anything different and continued walking. The 'birds' opened its' mouth and bite the humans in the face. They panicked and started shooting randomly. Some of the birds used its' clubbed tails and knocked their P90's away and cut their hands too. The birds both the humans five minutes later. They went back in hiding until daytime. A few hours later, Major Lorne is worried that something happened to his team members. "Look, I'm going to see why they aren't back yet." Major Lorne told himself. He got his weapon and searched the area for his team. He was pretty sure he found them. But if it is them, they were dead on the ground. "Oh my. What happened here." Evan asked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
